Moving On
by Ana Grey
Summary: COMPLETE![BZHG]What happens when the cause of Hermoine's broken heart returns? “Hermione you can’t just grab some guy and let him touch you like that while you’re dancing. I thought you had some decency but obviously I was wrong.
1. Dates

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, except the plot.**

**Review: come on, you know you want to….I'll give you a cookie

* * *

**

Hermione sat on her couch as she read the daily prophet as her house mate Ginny Weasley sat on the couch next to hers reading a muggle magazine. They had been house mates since Ginny graduated out of Hogwarts, which was now three years ago. Harry had married Luna the summer after her graduation and he and Ron had just finished their auror training. Ron and Lavender were happily married for over two years now with a baby on the way. She on the other hand was single and happy and just got a job as a healer immediately after she finished training and she was supposed to start working on Monday and it was already Friday. Hermione and Ginny were sitting at a local coffee shop drinking a cup of coffee after she was dragged by Ginny to go shopping for new robes for her job.

"So 'Moine any guy caught your eye yet?" Ginny asked as she wiggled her eyebrows suggestively.

"No, not really I haven't got time for it." Hermione said causing Ginny to almost choke on her coffee.

"How can you not have time to date? You're not getting any younger you know." Hermione smiled at her friend. Yes she knew that she wasn't getting any younger but she had just started her career and she was just turning twenty in a couple of months. By her means, she had a lot of time, and she was not one to go rushing ahead before planning; she usually left that to Ginny. Besides, there were some things that were harder to get over than others; but that will be left for another time because she didn't want Ginny to see her gloomy.

By three in the afternoon, they had returned to their flat only to find somebody lounged on their sofa. Hermione rolled her eyes when she realized that it was none other than Malfoy. They had become something akin to friends after the war when he joined their side. He usually came to their flat without being asked to or without telling them that he was dropping by. She had noticed something going on between him and Ginny, but that will be left for her to deal with later.

"Why do you always come uninvited?" She sighed as she sat on the sofa next to his sighing, Ginny following suit.

"That's because we're friends therefore giving me the right to drop by when I feel like it." He replied nonchalantly while watching Ginny.

"So how have you been Draco?"

"Well I've been doing fine really, trying to not get trampled by my overly obsessed fans." He said flashing her his famous Malfoy smirk.

She rolled her eyes. "Good to see that you are still conceited as ever I see.".

"Love that's why you are attracted to me, neither of you can resist my irresistible charm." Draco said smirking at Hermione. She rolled her eyes at him while Ginny sat there blushing. Draco insisted on calling her love, which always pissed off Harry and Ron which he thought was highly bastard.

"So what brings you here today?" Ginny asked.

"Yes, that. Well, I was wondering if you two would accompany me as my dates for a ball that I'm throwing and you have to come dressed in muggle attire and I won't let you come on the hand of another guy." Draco said raising his nose in the air defiantly causing Hermione to laugh. He always made her laugh.

"My, my being selfish I see." Hermione said smirking at him.

"Well I have to out do everybody since it is **MY** ball you know? Can't have somebody showing off besides me of course, and what better way than my lovely friends hmm?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

Hermione laughed when she heard Ginny say 'typical Malfoy' and seeing Draco glare at her. Both she and Ginny agreed to go and they erupted into a conversation about what they were going to buy and where the ball was being held. Their conversation was interrupted a little bit later when they heard a loud 'pop' indicating that somebody had just apparated into their flat. Looking behind them they saw that it was Harry and Ron who, like Malfoy came in without sending notice and they stood there grinning from ear to ear.

"Hey Hermione hi Ginny and the uninvited guest –as usual- Malfoy." Harry said nodding in their direction.

"Now, now Potter better behave or else you and Weasley over here will be the uninvited guests at my ball that I'm throwing." Draco smirked and Harry and Ron smiled, then Ron frowned remembering that it meant his wife would want to go shopping and he would have to deal with all the shopping bags a whole day of walking about going from store to store.

"What's wrong with you now Ron?" Ginny asked as Ron threw them a worried look.

"Well, this means that I would have to take Lavender shopping." Ron replied. "For Harry it's not a problem cause his wife just gets what she wants but then Lav would want to buy the whole damn store." Everybody laughed at his discomfort, but laughed even harder when Lavender appeared behind Ron.

He turned around slowly to face his wife, his face coloring almost matching his red hair. Hermione noticed that old habits die hard, and for Ron it was obvious because he never shut up when he was supposed to. Lavender began tapping her foot waiting for Ron to say something but this only made him more nervous, giving his wife a nervous smile.

"Hi Lav, sweetheart you know that it's partially true." He squeaked then disapparated before she could cause any harm to him causing everybody to laugh even harder because of the strange situation.

"Well, I came here to invite the two of you and of course Draco to Dinner at a restaurant with Ron and myself along with Harry and Luna. It's next Saturday at the Blue Note feel free to bring dates too if you'd like." With that said and everybody accepting, she disapparated with a loud 'pop' everybody knowing that she was going to deal with her husband.

Soon they all dispersed leaving Hermione, Ginny and Draco who Hermione noticed was looking at Ginny strangely. There was something going on, or maybe it seemed that way because she was laughing so hard.

Hermione smiled at her friends, realizing that nothing could mess this up for her. Apparently she was wrong.

* * *

**(A/n)**** Alrighty then...that was it. I changed the plot like a million times but i like this plot better...**

**Don't forget to leave reviews...so i can know how you like it...**

**I want some chocolate right now so be on the look out for the next chapter...**


	2. confrontations

**Disclaimer: I own nothing ok...i wish i did but i don't, the only thing that belongs to me is the plot. Everything else, J.K Rowlings.

* * *

**

**recap.**

_Hermoine smiled at her friends, realising that nothing could mess this up for her. Apparently she was wrong._

* * *

The few days that she had remaining so that she and Ginny could get themselves prepared went by faster than she could believe it, and now here she stood holding onto Draco's right arm while Ginny held onto his leftt. As soon as they entered the hall in the Malfoy Manor, (which they arrived fashionably late because Draco had to go get them and they weren't half way preapared) all eyes were on them causing Hermoine to feel uncomfortable. 

"Draco, they are all staring at us and I feel uncomfortable." She whispered into his ear nervously causing him to chuckle.

"Well my dear, people are supposed to stare when they are in the presence of beauty and if I may say so, you girls look rather gorgeous tonight." The latter, he said so that both girls could hear. And they were indeed dressed in the most beautiful muggle dresses. Hermoine was wearing a starpless baby blue dress that went down all the way to the floor partially covering her matching shoes. The dress hugged her body in just the right places showing off her body (that people believed did not exist), and from waist down was designed with jewels that went all the way around the dress and back. Ginny on the other hand was dressed in a emerald green dress that complimented her hair which she and Hermoine wore in curls that cascaded down their backs. Her dress stopped short above her knees flaunting her long legs.

Hermoine saw Harry and his wife Luna standing with a group of people and she and Ginny made their way over to them with Malfoy in tow.

"Hi Harry, hi Luna." Hermoine said hugging Harry then Luna."You guys look really nice tonight."

"Thanks but you look even lovlier Hermoine." Luna gushed smiling at her friend as Harry nodded his head in approval.

"Now, now Potter you have your wife so please refrain from trying to steal my date." Malfoy said as he greeted the couple.

""who said that I was trying to steal your date when I have my oh so wonderful wife?" Harry replied smiling as he shook Draco's hand.

Hermoine and Ginny went to get drinks while Draco went over to greet a group of people. Hermoine was laughing at a joke that Ginny said when she saw Ginny visibly tense while looking over Hermoine's shoulder. Some part of her told her too look over her shoulder to see what Ginny was so tense about but something told her that itwas best if she just didn't look, but being who she was she had to satisfy her curiosity.

"Ginny what is it?" Hermoine whispered to her friend.

"_Bella it'sbeen a while hasn't it_? " Came a cool casual voice in Italian that she knew so well, and she felt her heart tighten as the sound of that silky smooth voice. Turning around, she was faced with a pair of blue eyes that she tried to hard to forget about.The memories that were forgotten came flooding back to her as she stood face to face with the man that had broken her heart.

"Zabini"

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

_Hermoine made her way towards the library where she was supposed to meet Blaise. Just the thought of being with him made her smile as she practically skipped towards the library doors. Greeting a few people she made her way towards the little corner that they had dubbed their corner but stopped dead in her tracks. Sitting in her normal seat was Blaise and sitting on top of him was Pansy Parkinson having a heated make out session while her under thing was hanging on at the edge of her shoes.She gasped and dropped her books onto the floor causing the two to jump apart, and seeing Hermoine standing there, Pasny smiled and kissed Blaise and strutted past Hermoine with a smirk plastered on her face._

_"How c-could you?"Hermoine's voice cracked as she watched him stand up and walked towards her._

_"Bella I'm s-sorry it's just that she said that if I didn't sleep with her that she was going to inform my parents of us and I don't want anything to happen to you Bella." He whispered to her. Before Hermoine knew what she was doing, she brought her hand up and slapped him across his cheek._

_"It's over, I don't care what she did but atleast you should have told me you bastard, now I hope you die a slow painful death." With that she ran out of the library and into her room in the Heads tower and cried herself to sleep. Drifting of into slee, she could practically hear her heart breaking into pieces. _

_

* * *

_

Hermoine stood her ground and glared up at him. She would be damned if he was going to ruin her night. Turning back around she acted as if she had not seen him and began talking to Ginny that is until she felt a pair of hands turn her around so that she was face to face again with Zabini. Her eyes were no longer warm chocolate pools, but ice cold brown eyes.

"What do you want." She hissed at him, and saw Pansy Parkinson walk up to him and smirked at her looking as slutty as ever in a short black dress.

"Well well well, if it isn't the mudblood herself." Pansy said smirkin at Hermoine.

"Shut it you slutty piece of shit." Turning to Zabini she said. " My guess is that the two of you are still together." He nodded his head once.

"And guess what else mudblood, Blaise my darling proposed to me. Now can you keep a man long enough so he could do that for you?"

"I can do thatt but I don't have to lower myself to your standards to do so.Besides being a slut isn't my kind of thing, but you know that you two are perfect for each other? We have the whore, and the pimp, now if you'll excuse me, I have somebody I have to dance with." Smirking to herself at the shock on Pansy's face as she walked away ignoring the look of hurt on Zabini's face and made her way towards Draco and her close friend Alex who stood a couple of feet behind them watching everything happen.

"Lets dance." Hermoine said taking Alex's hand leading him towards the large group of people who were currently dancing in the middle of the hall, missing the look of jealousy and contempt that was directed to her by two pairs of eyes.

"What was that all about?" Alex asked resting his cheek on the top of Hermoine's head as she rested her head on his chest. She looked up at him and explaine dher history with the couple. She watched as his sea green eyes softened as she told him.

"That bastard even has the nerve of showing up here with her and coming to flaunt their engagement in your face? I'll kill him." Hermoine smiled but refused. She had been friends with Alex since she had finished her training as a healer and he was one of her most trusted friends. Brushing away a strand of dark blond hair from his face, she smiled when she remembered after introducing him to Draco, Draco had said that she had a fetish for blond guys. Truth wasthat she didn't harbour any feelings which were more than platonic for Alex and he had known and had accepted it. While she was dancing with him, she did notsee someone approaching them with jealousy burning in their eyes and with the intent of separating them...

* * *

**authors notes:**Ok people, that was it, and I'm sorry for ending it that way...actually I'm not cause this will keep you coming back..HAHAHAHa

**I WOULD LIKE TO THANK THE ONLY PERSON THAT HAS REVIEWED MY FIRST CHAPTER...SO THANKS to:**

**_ferretface92_**


	3. jealousy and plans

**Disclaimer: you already know that I don't own anything except the plot...sob**

**Review: You know you want to...wink wink just might as well get it over with.

* * *

**

Hermione smiled as Alex spun her around then pulling her towards him. He was a wonderful dancer and for a moment she thought that she was floating because of the grace they were spinning around the room with. For a moment she was at ease forgetting everything at the moment and just let him lead her. Thinking that nothing would mess up her night so far, she felt a hand tap onto her shoulder looking up, she saw Alex glare at the person. Turning around to face the person who dared to disturb her, she stood face to face (technically face to chest) with none other than Blaise Zabini in all his glory. His blue eyes were ablaze with jealousy as far as she could tell as he stared down at her. She smirked, a smirk that was Malfoy worthy and waited for him to tell her why he had the nerve to interupt her. Seeing the look of jealousy on his face made her smile to herself inwardly, **' that's what you get you bastard.'**

"Hermione you can't just grab some guy and let him touch you like that while you're dancing. I thought you had some decency but obviously I was wrong, I guess some people do change throughout the years." Blaise hissed she rolled her eyes. He really was over reacting, it wasn't as if they were together or she didn't know her dancing partner. He really has the nerve to bother her, first he just comes and talks to her as if they were friends and then he lets his trash worthy fiancé try to tell her off; he reall has lost his mind.

"Listen, you gave up the right to tell me who to dance with the moment you laid hands on that recycled piece of trash you call a fiancé because this person right here is my friend so I don't know what you were talking about dancing with a random guy. And don't you come here trying to act like you know the word decency when you went around sleeping with that bird while I remained faithful. Now leave me alone, we're not together so stop bothering me, you are spoiling my night…Let's go Alex, I think I see Draco and Ginny over there." She said calmy at Blaise then turned around and dragged Alex off to one direction of the Hall leaving Blaise standing in shock for the second time tonight. **'Man I'm on a roll here and I thought that if I ever saw him again I wouldn't be able to talk to him.'** Hermione thought to herself as she waved to Ginny.

"What happened out there? I thought that he was going to punch Alex." Ginny gasped as Hermione walked up to her.

"That stupid git just came up and started telling me that I have no right to dance with Alex and that I have no decency. The nerve of him." Hermione said in a pissed off voice.

"Um, 'Moine, there's something you should know." Ginny said biting her bottom lip nervously.

"Well come on spit it out." Hermione urged her.

"BlaiseisgoingtobeworkingasahealeratSt.Mungostoo." Ginny breathed.

"I don't know if you understand Gin, but I speak English."

"I said, Blaise is going to be working as a healer at St.Mungos too." Ginny eyed her curiously as she watched Hermione's eyes get large as saucers and waited for her to scream but it never came.

"This just has to be perfect, fucking bastard, couldn't he get a work else where? And pray tell, just how do you know this interesting piece of information Ginny?" Hermione eyed her friend suspiciously.

"Draco told me since he and Blaise are best mates and all." Ginny mumbled.

"Just freaking great, just peachy now I have to face him every damn day for Merlin's sake why couldn't he just remain where he was?" Hermione grumbled as she walked to the bar to get a drink.

Maybe she could just ignore him, after all, the St. Mungos was a large hospital and if he tried to tell her off again then she was going to hex him into the next millennium. She smiled to herself at the prospect of doing that to him. She walked back over to Alex and their group after she had drank her glass of champagne. Smiling to every one, she joined in on their conversation them, then se was asked to dance by Adrian Pucey. Hermione smiled at him as they walked on to the dance floor while a slow waltz had just begun.

Like Draco, most of his friends had decided to join the fight against Lord Voldemort and Adrian Pucey was one of them. They had called a truce since they were no longer on opposite sides of the battle field; she was not regretting it one bit. Adrian Pucey was a very very handsome guy. Standing at almost six feet tal with extremly dark hair and the most enticing blue eyes, Adrian was definitely gorgeous but he was just a friend. Nothing more.

"What have you done to my dear friend Blaise?" He whispered to her as they were dancing.

She was slightly taken aback at his question, "nothing he hasn't asmitted to himself; I told him the truth," she said matter-of-factly earning a chuckle from him.

"Well he surely is pissed, and jealous wouldn't blame him because now he realises that he had made the biggest mistake in his life," Hermione was satisfied that he was suffering, he deserves it.

* * *

Blaise stared at Hermione who was being twirled around on the dance floor smiling up at Adrian Pucey. **'Come on, of all people she chose him, and she's even smiling up at him'.** Then again he could blame himself for being the cause of all of this; he after all had slept with Pansy because she threatened to put out his and Hermione's relationship. At least he should have told her about it instead of her finding out and the way that she looked at him was the most heart breaking thing that he had ever faced in his life. Turning around, he faced Pansy who sat at their table chatting away with some lady he didn't care about and threw her a disgusted look.

Hermione was right; he no longer knew what decency meant, because if he did then he wouldn't be with Pansy. What decency was there in THAT, and he was going to get married to her.

His brow furrowed as he looked over to the dance floor one last time watching Adrian turn and dip and spin a smiling Hermione across the dance floor.

"Are you still looking at that mudblood honey?" Pansy said in a sickening sweet voice.

"Don't call her that, at least she has class." Blaise managed to spit out through gritted teeth.

"Aw poor baby, you are still in love with her, it's a shame though it seems like she has gotten over you. I would expect that from a whore like her, probably slept around with more guys than she could count." Pansy smirked at Blaise as she saw him visibly tense up.

Before she knew what was happening, Blaise had snatched the engagement ring off of her finger and he was walking away. Deciding to make his way over to Draco who stood of in a corner talking to the guy Hermione was talking to at first, Alex or something, Ginny, Harry and Luna. The entire group stared at him as he approached them. Everyone besides Draco looked unsure of what to do when he stood with them. Clearing his throat, he proceeded to tell them that he broke off the engagement with Pansy.

"So what does that have to do with us?" Alex asked glaring at him, and he glared back.

"Because I want to get back with Hermione, I thought that I would be able to see her and not even think about her but I can't. It pissed me off hwen i saw her dancing with you and I don't like seeing her dancing with Pucey," he said calmly.

"Well took you damn long before you realized that you wanted to get back with her, though it might be hard cause she's a feisty one, the best of the best." Ginny smacked Draco on this arm when he said that causing him to put on a look of mock hurt.

"Well it's true, but don't get me wrong I didn't sleep with her; that's your job." Draco said winking at Blaise, when Ginny smacked his arm once again.

"Stop saying those disgusting things you know Hermione wouldn't appreciate it." Ginny huffed.

"Pray tell, how are you going to stop me?" Draco said smirking. At that moment, Ginny stood on tippy toes to whisper something in his ear causing him to frown and apologize.

"Ok, I'll stop." Ginny beamed up at him and next to them Alex made a whipping sound causing them to laugh at him.

"Now Blaise, here's what you do." Ginny said smirking at him while her plan began formulating in her head. She loved being a match maker, so much fun and drama and their lives definitely needed it at the moment, smiling at them, she began telling them her plan and she'll be damned if it didn't work.

* * *

**A/N**

**Thanks to those who commented on my page..thanks **

Queen Of the Emo's

flamarae

samoosvi

topcat171

ferretface92

Demoness-MarlstonWells69ner

Weaselbee

firejinx

Tokyogurl1

Ipanema

votehermione

SlytherinFrost

PoisonousSakuraBlossom

Triplethreatno2

ginsensu

Twitchy the Squirrel

Lightgazer888


	4. Dinners and Dresses

**(A/N) Ok this chapter is going to be different because I see I've been lazy in writing my story so this one is going to be longer…and for those who actually make it this far in reading it thanks and enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: the day I own Harry potter is the day pigs fly…wait, wait I think I see pigs flying looks out window damn it was only a bird. So then I guess I don't own anything… Damn.**

****

****

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

** Chapter 4: Dinners and Dresses**

Blaise was walked up to his office after waving his new secretary off and sat behind his desk. Working was the last thing on his mind, as his thoughts strayed towards the plan that Ginny had formulated in a matter of minutes at Draco's ball last night. He could have sworn that if he didn't know better, he was sure that the youngest Weasley should have been a Slytherin. Ginny had told him that Hermione was beginning her first day of work today and that could be a plus for him. They could meet at meetings and such and a thought struck him. He was the head of research and he could call her up to his office under the assumption of discussing important work with her, since she was one of the most prominent healers. That thought was quickly diminished at the thought of Hermione coming in his office and hexing him because she found out that he only called her up to just _'chat'_ with her.

She really was making things harder for him than he already intended to. _'What do you expect?'_ Something in the back of his mind questioned. _'You cheat on her and years later you walk into her life acting like the jealous boyfriend when you have no right to,'_ the voice reasoned. He challenged the voice, 'the least she could do was give me a chance since she loved me and all.'

_'How can she do that when you turn up to a party and show off the fiancé that you cheated on her with?'_ The voice questioned, he was sure if that voice was a person then he would see a victorious smirk plastered on that face. He tuned the voice out knowing that the voice was right but he was a Slytherin and a Zabini to top it all of, and they always got what they want. Smirking, he turned to look out the window of his office, a smirk plastered on his face. Yes, he would definitely get what he wanted.

Hermione was sure that Ginny was up to something after they had left Draco's ball on Sunday night. Ginny kept on looking at Hermione with a curious look on her face, she would turn away quickly leaving Hermione puzzled. Hermione tried her best to make Ginny 'spill the beans' as her mom would say but Ginny was as evasive as Malfoy. _'They are definitely going out and he is rubbing off on her damn it' _Hermione thought grumpily as she walked into her office, after shooting Ginny -who took the job as her secretary- a withering glare as she walked into her office.

Strangely, when she had come into the office, she had expected to start of as a beginner but when she turned up, she had been informed that they knew of her first hand experience from the war. The supervisor had given her a job as supervisor of the children's section of St.Mungos; the good part was that she could hire her own secretary though she was starting to doubt her choice of her secretary. Her medical robes flowed behind her as she crossed her office to sit behind her desk to start on a few paper work that had been placed on her desk.

"Ah, I see that they gave you a rather fitting office." Called a voice that she had become rather accustomed to, looking up she saw Draco sitting in on of the chairs that were situated in her office.

"Hello to you too, and my guess is that you were the one who told them that I was working as a healer during the war?" Hermione questioned raising an eyebrow at him.

His brow furrowed as he gave her a response, "I told them not to tell you that, but I guess that since this is you that we're talking about then you wouldn't have given up until you were satisfied." He leaned back in the chair looking at her.

"That's why you don't tell your girlfriend who is my secretary that you were going to do it." Hermione smirked at him, almost laughing when he looked at her his mouth opening and closing; he finally spoke up.

"How did you know, we were going to announce us as an official couple at Weasley's dinner." He wined and she did laugh out loud at him.

"It was too obvious as far as I could tell." He looked at her as if contemplating something.

"Who's going to be your date?" The question was as innocent to a bystander but she knew the hidden meaning.

"We are not talking about him." Her posture becoming erect as her eyes turning to slits as she glared at Draco from behind her desk. He knew that Blaise Zabini was a subject that she did not like touching upon, but still he pressed on she needed to face the fact that she still loved him.

"You know he broke off the engagement with Pansy." Was his cool reply as he looked at his nails as if the topic of Blaise Zabini was a normal one; ignoring the glare that she was shooting at him from behind her desk. He heard her sigh in defeat as all the tension slipped off of her figure as she slouched in her chair.

"Listen, I don't care about him and Pansy, I don't want to have anything to do with him. I know that you are going to say that I should put it behind me and talk to him, but I don't want my heart to break again, because life's to short to have your heart broken over and over again." He could see tears threatening to spill from the corner of her eyes, and to prevent the water works from starting he decided that he should leave the subject for another time.

"Listen I'll stop ok? Oh and maybe you could take Alex along as a date you know?" He stood up kissed her on the cheek and walked out the door. Hermione took a couple of deep breaths and picked up her quill and parchment, scribbled a not to Alex asking him to come as her date. Sure she was going and by the looks of it, it would look like there were only couples and she was **definitely** not going alone. Walking over to her owl Ginger which she had gotten a couple of years back as a present from a friend, she attached the letter to the owl's foot and sent it off. Hermione didn't have to wait long for a response and she was practically beaming when he had accepted her offer.

**Saturday Night.**

Hermione looked at herself in her full length mirror she had placed in her room and smiled at her reflection. Her baby blue dress robes that hugged her body perfectly, came down all the way to the floor and tied at the back of her neck leaving her back exposed with silver designs winding their way around the top part of her dress. Stepping out of her room her silver two-inch hills clicked as she walked, as her hair was wound up in a bun some curls falling here and there. She smiled at her friends who were gathered in the living room. Draco stood next to Ginny holding hands, while Alex stood next to them laughing at something they might have said. Alex looked up at her and smiled, causing Ginny and Draco to turn in that direction.

"You know Granger, I feel almost jealous of Alex right now." Draco confessed after looking at her up and down causing Ginny to smack him on the arm.

"What? I said almost, no need to be jealous that is for somebody else." Draco smiled at Hermione mysteriously.

"Well we should be going, and Mya you look absolutely gorgeous. I think I should be keeping close watch on you tonight, wouldn't want some guy to try running off with you now would we?" Alex said flashing Hermione a smile, making him look all the more handsome. (A/N oh so dreamy...Lol) Hermione blushed and had to agree that he himself looked good tonight in his expensive black robes. They all apparated out of the apartment and to the Blue Note as the Maitre D wasted no time in bringing them towards their table. Their waiter came and took their orders and left leaving the group to chat about random things, and laughing at some thing Ron said resulting with him turning red.

"Here you go," their waiter said as she brought their food towards them.

Harry smiled up at her to thank her, "thank yo-" he stopped at the site of something, or rather some one who stood behind the waitress. All eyes turned to Hermione to see her reaction but she refused to look up knowing full well who was standing there, and she was not going to give him the time of day if things went her way.

* * *

**(A/N) So there it is people, kind of reminds you of some thing doesn't' it, well we'll see how it turns out…**

**Draco:Granger, we know something that you don't**

**Hermione:What would that be? -looks curiously-**

**Draco:sorry but you will have to wait -runs off laughing-**

**Hermione:what was that all about?**

**Me:I have no idea.**

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**I would like to thank all those who reviewed my last chapter…much appreciated…**

**Prrowcat**

**Sapphire-sky16**

**Tokyogurl1**

**Twitchy the Squirrel**

**Bittersweet Smile**

**sisterclara**


	5. Threats and arguments

**(A/N) Sorry i take long to update, I have a problem with a computer hoggin sibling and stuff so yeah...**

**for those who wanted me to be a bit more discriptive, I hop this is good considering I am almost being mauled for not getting off the computer.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it ok? so don't bother me..

* * *

Chapter 5:Threats and arguments**

Hermione sat still in her seat contemplating whether she should actually turn around to see who had captured their entire table's attention. Her eyes flicked across the table towards Ginny who was sitting with Draco, eyes flicking from Hermione to who ever was standing behind them with a worrisome expression on her face. Hermione thanked Ginny mentally because now she had an idea who it was, though it could be anyone. Hermione took a deep calming breath then felt Alex giving her hand a gentle encouraging squeeze; nodding her head in his direction, she turned around to face, once again Blaise Zabini. Hermione wasn't surprised to see him standing there with none other than, you guessed right, Pansy Parkinson; hands around her waist as she stood there smirking at them. Swallowing her utter dislike for the two, she nodded her head in acknowledgement and turned around in her seat towards her food.

In the corner of her eyes, she could see that her friends visibly relax when she didn't do anything else. Sure she wanted to do something to that bastard but she'll let him live his life; if it's a virus that he wants to obtain from Pansy then so be it. Hermione of course knew that Draco was lying when he said that Blaise had broken the engagement with Pug face; they just wanted an excuse for her to talk to him again.

A light bulb flicked on in her head; her friends were in on it to, they were all trying to get her to talk to him again. Hermione almost laughed despite herself at their pathetic plan, but none the less she was going to let it play out to see what else they had up their sleeves. Hermione didn't have to wait long because she saw a waitress appear and drag another table to the end of theirs; by guess could be for the couple. The table was silent as Hermione watched Blaise and Pansy sit in their seats and she rolled her eyes. Turning towards Alex, she began whispering in his ears.

"I know something's up, and I know that somebody invited them here to see if they could try to make us talk to one another and I know that you know their plan." Hermione paused and watched him smirk one of his show stopping smirks, then she leaned in again, "but, don't let them know that I know I want to be the one that brings their little plan to the end ok?"

"I have no objection to that, but he seems like he want to beat me to a pulp." Alex said laughing out loud.

"That's how he is, wants everything for himself I bet it kills him that I'm here with a handsome guy and I'm looking better than his sorry excuse for a fiancé." When Hermione said that, he laughed even more drawing the entire table's attention to them.

"Come on now, share the joke with us now." Ron said looking at the two of them curiously.

"It's nothing that you'd be interested in Ronald trust me but sorry for our disturbance." Hermione replied smiling at Alex then dug in into her almost forgotten plate.

The group went back to their normal conversations and Hermione joined in eventually as they talked about who was going to win the Quidditch World cup (A/N that's what they play for right?). For most of the conversation, she could feel a pair of eyes burning into her but decided against looking at who ever in fear of facing eyes blue enough to make the sky look dull. Stopping herself before she could make anymore clichéd remarks she engrossed herself even more into the conversation. By the end of the night, she was patting herself on the back for ignoring Blaise and Pansy even when they had responded to something she had said. Walking arm in arm with Alex, they got their cloaks; Alex helped her put hers on then putting his on then they left.

* * *

**Zabini Manor**

**Saturday morning.**

To say Blaise was a tad bit jealous was an understatement. He had now morphed into the green monster himself as he had watched his beloved Hermione blush and laugh with that Alex guy for the entire night last night. He would have been happy if she had at least paid him some attention but she ignored him even when he asked her questions, argued against some of the things she said or even agreed with them and it frustrated him. She should have at least said something to him or acknowledge his presence or something, but she was all smiles when she was talking with that guy. Besides there was something that he did not like about that guy, and if he's the reason why she won't talk to him, then he'd crush him too.

He was sure that he had seen her tense a bit when he had arrived with Pansy on his arm no less. If that was what had caused her to ignore him all night then he had to explain to her that he had no date and he just brought Pansy along with him. She should understand that, but then again that is pretty pathetic because it made him seem like he had lied about his broken engagement with Pansy. All of this was too damn complicated for him, too complicated.

Blaise was snapped out of his thoughts when Draco walked in through the door of his study and took a seat at the table opposite of Blaise. Draco was dressed in a pair of khaki shorts with a blue and white t-shirt and some sandals. By him it was hot and he'd be damned if he was going to wear his usual wizard attire; it wasn't worth it so he decided that wearing the muggle clothing was his best choice.

"Blaise, for Merlin's sake it Saturday and you are all cooped up in your study looking all depressed, keep doing that and you'll be looking like an old man before you are one mate." Draco said while pouring himself a glass of fire whiskey.

"Did you see the way that guy was talking to her and touching her last night?" Blaise asked ignoring Draco's comment. Blaise kept his gaze away from Draco deep in thought, but if he was paying attention to Draco, then he would have seen his best friend with a knowing smirk on his face. Draco knew this was coming and he knew that Hermione no matter what was bent on having revenge on Blaise, but honestly who was he to stop all this fun from happening? Maybe just maybe he could instigate a few things to get the show on the road because by the looks of it, Blaise was too jealous to be thinking of ways to win Hermione back; clearing his throat, he began.

"Come on mate, you look like a damn Hufflepuff; we are Slytherins and we plot ways to get what we want, we don't go moping around when there's still time to get what we want." Ignoring the glare that Blaise was shooting him Draco continued with his so called 'pep talk,' "all I'm saying is, maybe you should tell him about your intentions about Hermione and tell him that he needs to back off. One thing I know about Alex in all the time that I've known him is that he is really close to Hermione and, he's a really good person so maybe he'll understand." Draco lied knowing full well that Alex would never listen to Blaise since he had broken Hermione's heart._**'Where's the fun if I don't stir things up a little bit?' **_Draco thought to himself as he took a swig from his drink.

Blaise looked at his friend and nodded his head, he was not going to listen to Ginny and her stupid plan of making Hermione jealous, what good would that do anyways if it's the other way around? Confronting Alex was probably the best idea that he could probably see; besides he could use this as a time to see this guy's real intention around _**his **_Hermione. Okay, she wasn't his yet but that would change after he's done talking to this Alex guy. Blaise smiled to himself at the thought of holding Hermione in his arms, feeling her soft velvety skin beneath his fingers. He could still remember how soft her lips were and how she left his skin on fire when she touched him.

Maybe he was being really stupid in trying to get back with her, but then he realized he would be stupid if he let her go; the one thing that he loved more than anything in this world. Letting something like that go; now he would be a fool to do that. Standing up, he brushed invisible dirt off of his muggle attire which consisted of; a white Polo t-shirt and a pair of jeans and a brand name sneaker he hadn't bother himself to know the name.

Blaise turned to Draco who was still sitting in at the table, "Do you know where this guy works or something?" he asked, his face full of determination.

"Yeah, he's a Healer at St.Mungos but he doesn't work in the same section as Hermione though." The last bit Draco added to get Blaise worked up, and he did just that as Blaise watched him, blue eyes burning.

"Well let's go then we don't have all day." Blaise snapped walking out of his study with Draco following apparently amused even more than he thought. He and Blaise apparated to St.Mungos and began their search for Alex.

* * *

Alex was not surprised when he saw the guy that Hermione addressed as Blaise storm into his office, eyes ablaze and by the looks of it ready to kill. One guess alone could tell him why. Leaning back in his large chair, he looked at Blaise expectantly. Noticing that Draco stood behind leaning on the wall arms crossed watching the show that's about to happen amusement flickering in his grey eyes.

"Listen, I don't know what's going on between you and Hermione but I'm here to tell you that I want her back and I need you to leave her alone got that?" Blaise said eyeing Alex; Alex only sat there smirking. He was going to enjoy this.

"I don't know what you are talking about because she obviously doesn't want to be with you because if she did, then when you came back she would have come running into your arms but she didn't. Now you need to deal with the fact that she's moved on and you need to do that too because you are fighting a losing battle." Alex said, his smirk never leaving his face.

"Listen, I know that you don't have any feelings for Hermione, so just leave her alone and this is the last time that I'll be warning you.' Blaise was now standing face to face with Alex, both glaring at each other.

"Well sorry to pop your bubble, but just to let you know, I'm in love with Hermione Granger and you are not going to stop me from having her. You missed out on the most beautiful person that this pathetic world could offer. Now I am going to have her as mine and eventually have her as my wife, you had your chance now get out of my office." Alex's voice was low and dangerous, Blaise looked at him with a shocked expression on his face; glaring at Alex one last time he made his way out of the office with an all too happy Draco trailing behind him. It had been better than he anticipated.

Alex picked up his muggle cell phone and dialing a number, he waited for the person to pick up, "Hey, we need to talk."

* * *

**(A/N) Ok, that was it, so tell e what you think about it ok..Thanks to the reviewers of my last chapter..**

**;-)**


	6. Clearing the air & Epilogue

**(A/N) I know you readers just about forgot about this story, and I'm here to say I'm sooooooooo sorry about that. I got lazy and kept on falling sick and school. Not to mention that I was writting this story of the back of my head so that explains he crappy beginning and why it took so long to get inspiration because to be honest, I had no clue as to what I was writting...**

**Sorry... BUT THIS IS THE FINAL CHAPTER...I REPEAT FINAL CHAPTER WITH AN EPILOGUE SOMEWHERE DOWN THERE AND MAKE SURE T REVIEW...**

**Disclaimer:I do not own Harry Potter nothing, zilch, Zippo... but I do own the plot and ALEX...YEAH ME!!! ERR...on ward with the story...**

* * *

**Moving on**

**Chap. 6: Clearing the air**

She sat behind her desk frustrated beyond belief at what she was just told. Manila folders lay strewn across her work table from end to end, but that was the least of her worries for the current situation. Her brown hair was pulled back into a neat bun, unlike the ones that she used to put it in. her tailored muggle jacket was long forgotten when she placed it on the coat rack because her office was getting a bit warmer than necessary. Sighing in frustration, she leaned back into her large chair contemplating what to do next. She had just gotten off of her muggle cell phone with Alex and he told her how Blaise had stormed into his office demanding that he leave Hermione alone.

* * *

_**Flash back**_

"_**He said what?" Hermione was completely flabbergasted by what she just heard.**_

"_**That he doesn't know what was happening between you and me but he wants you back and I need to leave you alone; Or something of the sorts." She heard him sigh.**_

"_**Oh I see how it is, but one more thing was Draco in the office with him?" She was definitely curious about that part.**_

"_**Yeah, but he was just standing in the back while his friend did all the talking, seeming highly amused by it too." Well that explains how Blaise found out where Alex worked; he obviously couldn't have found it out by himself, well he could have but somebody had to offer him a hint so he could really find out.**_

"_**Well thanks for calling me and telling me, I'm going to do something in a while. I'll talk to you later." **_

_**End of flash back.**_

* * *

Hermione was going to end it and she was going to end it right now. If Blaise wanted to go about threatening people, then she'd have to deal with him. Clad in her black pencil skirt and white button-up blouse, she apparated to the outside of the Zabini Manor. Her steps were brisk and determined as she made her way to the entrance to the manor. She banged on the door once, then after no indication what so ever that somebody was coming she banged on the door again. This time she heard the shuffling of feet from the inside, but when the door opened, the person that she saw standing there surprised her to say the least. 

There standing in front of her dressed as a scarlet woman as usual, was none other than Pansy Parkinson. Hermione could tell by the surprised look on Parkinson's face that she was definitely not expecting this. Brushing past the damn Neanderthal that Blaise let out of its cage, Hermione began calling out to Zabini.

"Zabini get your ass out here this instant." Hermione yelled, and it echoed inn the large room.

"What do you want Mudblood? Can't you see that he is my man? I always knew that you were a slut trying to steal every body's man when you couldn't get one of your own." Pansy sneered at her causing Hermione to be even more pissed of than she already was.

How dare this prostitute, who shags everything with a dick in between its leg, call her, Hermione Jane Granger a slut? She was the one to steal her man when she ran out of some body to sleep with her. Spinning on her heels, Hermione turned towards the foul filthy creature.

"You dare call me a slut? When were the one who went to sleep with Blaise when I was going out with him? Stop being a fucking hypocrite you dumb bitch. Weren't you fulfilling who ever you were sleeping with at that time? Huh? Was that the reason why you had to sleep with him, you jealous stupid slut." Hermione sneered at Pansy who seemed to be turning red too. Out of rage or embarrassment, Hermione didn't know or did she give a rat's ass about it.

"Of course I was, and it was your dear Blaise who I was pleasuring. If you were doing a good job, then he wouldn't have come running to me to sleep with him. You are ugly Mudblood and deal with it." Pansy was glaring at Hermione, her face smug as ever, because right after that speech, she had slapped Hermione across the face.

Hermione saw red and the next thing that happened was she saw Pansy's fist aiming at her again. Quickly ducking out of the way, Hermione brought her right knee up into Pansy's gut causing the ex-Slytherin to keel over in pain. A smug look washed over Hermione's face as she watched Pansy howl.

"Now you listen here, I did not come here to deal with the likes of you, and the next time you decide that you want to put your filthy hands on my face, think about it again." Hermione spun around and was heading towards the door when she bumped into something, or rather some one.

Looking up, her a flamed brown eyes were met with cold hard indigo ones. Blaise was clearly pissed and she didn't give a damn about it either. It was at that moment, Pansy decided that she should run up towards Blaise and stand next to him, her face smug as ever.

"What the fuck is your problem Hermione? You just come in here throwing punches." His voice was hard and cold as he spoke to her.

"My bloody problem, you want to know what my bloody problem is, well it's you, you son-of-a-bitch. How dare you waltz into Alex's office and tell him to leave me alone. You have no say in what goes on in my damn life for Merlin's sake Zabini." Her angry voice rose as she began arguing with him; she was going to clear the air once and for all.

"I was only defending what is mine, and besides he doesn't even like you, he's just using you." Blaise said, matching his tone to hers.

"Yeah you Mudblood, who in their right mind would love filth, like you?" Pansy piped in. Blaise turned his glare from Hermione to Pansy.

"You, shut the fuck up and get the hell away from me." He snarled at her, and she jumped back surprised by his sudden action. Hermione looked at Parkinson and she was the one looking smug now. Pansy cast one last withering glare their way and stormed out of the house.

"Now let me tell you this once and for all, I am NOT your damn property, and he is my friend. That's what I came here to tell you until that dog of yours decided that she was going to attack me. We are no longer together, and I don't appreciate the fact that you feel like it is your responsibility to drive away the men in my life." Hermione snarled at him.

"I want to be the only man in your life besides your friends, don't you get that?" Blaise said stomping his foot down in frustration like a petulant child throwing a tantrum.

"Listen you need to stop being jealous and move on with your life. You broke my heart once, and once is enough fo-"Hermione's words were cut off as Blaise smashed his mouth onto hers for a bruising kiss.

It was then that Hermione was reminded of how well he could kiss. All the emotions that she had once locked away in the back of her mind came crashing back down on her like a on of bricks. She felt as he placed one of his arms on the small of her back gently bringing her closer towards him. She felt herself melt into his arms only for a brief moment until she heard somebody clear their throat causing her to realize what she was doing. Hermione jumped out of his grasp, her chocolate eyes wide in horror as she looked at him. Turning to look for who ever had probably just saved her from doing something drastic, she saw Draco standing in the door way looking at them, his silver eyes dancing with amusement.

"Um-m I have to g-go." With that said, she disapparated out of the manor to her apartment not waiting to hear anybody's input on the matter.

"Ah, I see things are looking up for you mate." Draco said grinning from ear to ear at his currently irate friend who stood glaring at him. "She was bound to get back down to earth at some point, I just sped the process along so don't get all sulky on me." Draco said feigning mock hurt at his best mate's behavior.

"Damn it Draco, for once- git" And with that said, Blaise apparated out of the Zabini Manor to Hermione's apartment.

"Love is in the air." Draco said laughing. "Ok, that was a bit corny, I'm spending to much time with Zabini." He muttered as he too apparated, but to some place else, his laughter ringing in the halls even as he left.

* * *

Hermione stormed around in her apartment as she got ready to sleep, and a pissed of Hermione is not a pretty sight. That is why Crookshanks was somewhere else watching his master stomp around the place like a homicidal maniac. Sure he would have sauntered over to her to greet her when she came into the apartment but seeing as cats had a sense for when danger approaching, he decided against it when he saw her. 

Hermione was furious with herself for letting her guard down and letting herself be kissed by that two-timing bastard Blaise. What made matters even worse than it's current state was the fact that the damn peacock that was known as Draco Malfoy had saw her kiss him. Sure he was her friend, a pretty good one at that but he is never going to stop teasing her about catching her with Blaise's tongue down her throat. Turning off all the lights, she stormed into her bed room slamming the door so hard one would have thought that it would have fallen off its hinges.

Wearing nothing but a washed out blue t-short and a silver and green boxer Draco had given to her as a joke; Hermione snuggled under her worm and cozy comforter.

'_**Maybe I could get Harry to obliviate their memories or something of the sorts, but knowing Malfoy, he would definitely put op a fight; stupid ferret.'**_

Hermione thought sulkily as she willed herself to sleep. That would have worked well because she was slowly drifting off to sleep till she heard a crash and Crookshanks cry out in the living room. Hermione's eyes threw open as she tried to remember things from her self defense classes.

'**Just breathe and think,'** she told herself.

'_**Thinking won't save you now dimwit, go knock the daylights out of that burglar, then throw a party in your honor.'**_ One part of her brain countered.

'**Well I need to think logically in order to kick their ass,'** another part cried to her.

'_**Damn it woman DO something, you are a witch of course if you have forgotten.'**_ Her other side reasoned with her.

Deciding that would be it, Hermione grabbed the closest thing to her, and to her surprise, it was an umbrella. _**'Then again you COULD do serious damage with one,' **_she thought her eyes glistening manically as she walked towards her bedroom door. Hands on the door knob, she began to turn it till she heard a scream, thinking fast Hermione yanked the door open running screaming as if in a battle. If she had only opened her eyes and looked at what was happening, she would have realized that Crookshanks was there clawing away at the person's leg, but jumped away in fear at Hermione's battle cry.

Hermione brought down her umbrella so many times that she was sure that the person would end up mentally retarded. She would have gladly continued because it sort of relieved some of her tension, she would have continued that is, until they called out for her to stop. Hermione froze immediately; surely the way that it was supposed to work out was that the robbers are not supposed to know you. Pausing for a moment, she jumped back when the lights got turned on and she stood facing Blaise Zabini sprawled on her floor. His usually sleek sexy hair** 'wait, sexy? Where did that come from?'** was now looking as if a hurricane passed through it. She was probably that hurricane too. He was sporting a rather nasty bruise on his leg, probably from where Crookshanks had attacked him. His forearms which he had used to probably block her blows were bruised but not too badly.

Hermione heard him groan as he opened his eyes to peer at her from behind his long dark eyelashes, as indigo eyes peered at her. He groaned again and turned around trying to pull himself up off the floor but failing; she watched as he swore under his breath in frustration at this.

"Do you mind helping me up?" He asked looking slightly peeved at her from the floor, she squeaked and helped him up.

"Look I'm sorry, I didn't know it was you, I thought it was someone trying to break into my apartment and I didn't know what to do-" Hermione was stopped mid rant as he leant in to capture her lips in an intoxicating kiss, the ones she remembered him giving her so many times before in the past. When he pulled away, she made a noise in protest causing him to chuckle at her. (_**A/N**__: you know, I really hate that damn word_, chuckle_ it's so damn weird, but what ever._). As if snapping out of a trance, she gasped jumping back and glaring at the Italian boy- no man, standing in front of her.

'_**Damn, where's your damn will power woman?'**_ Her inner voice screamed at her.

'**It disappeared when he kissed you, you fool.'** Another voice said to her.

'_**To damn bad cause you can't go around snogging engaged men, especially this one.'**_The other voice reasoned. This voice what ever it was was right and she was going to stop it once and for all.

"Y-you need s-stop doing that right now." She ordered, her brown eyes fiery, but he just smirked at her causing her to be even more frustrated than before.

"Stop what, me snogging you senseless and you enjoying it? I find it amusing that you are saying that because you were enjoying every bit of it." Blaise was thoroughly enjoying himself at the moment as Hermione stood there, her cheeks now slightly pink and looking thoroughly snogged; well slightly.

Hermione was getting a bit impatient with Zabini. _**'I'm sticking to last name bases, even if it's in my mind' **_she thought. Here he is, waltzing into her flat and snogging her, did he forget what manners were? _**'Stupid bastard.'**_ She glared at him as he stood there looking pleased with himself.

"Why can't you just leave me alone? I'm sure it's not that hard you know. Did you by chance know that you just showed me why I can't trust you?" he looked slightly confused. 'Good.'

"With you stalking me at every chance you get, and snogging me, you just reminded me of what an unfaithful bastard you are." She sneered at him and his face turned from confusion to ice in a matter of seconds.

"Pray tell Hermione, who did I cheat on this time?" Came his biting reply; she was ready for it.

"Pansy of course, that dim-witted cow that you dubbed your fiancé" Hermione said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, which technically it was.

"I did not DUB her my fiancé she is… or rather was depending on how tonight ends." His words came out quick and sure, irritating Hermione even more.

"Then why in Merlin's fucking name are you going around like some fucking sex depraved psycho trying to kiss me when ever you can?" It was going to end now, and she'd be damned if he tried stopping her.

"Listen I'm not one of your bimbo's you have at you beck and call, and for the last time, you have no say as to what goes on in my life. You could be dying for all I care because you contracted some STI (_**A/N**_ yea, it's no longer STD's people I learnt that a while back, so if you didn't know, then now you do) from Pansy and here you are kissing me. If you think I'm so in love with you that I'd go and follow you after you die, then though shit I don't."

"You still love me." he said, his eyes now fierce as he glared down at her. "Deny it all you like but I know you still love me. I'm sick and tired of you playing lovey- dovey with that jerk just to make me jealous, and I so rightfully am right now Bella. You know it was a mistake and here I am begging you to come back with me, just take me back." His tone was no longer sharp and cold but now pleading as he looked at her not wavering once.

Hermione sighed dropping her head. Sure she wanted nothing more than to run back into his arms and kiss him senseless, but then again there was the saying.

_**'Once a cheater always a cheater.'**_

"You know that's not true Bella; you know I didn't willingly cheat on you. Why are you making this so hard for me- for us?" Blaise questioned, taking hold of her small delicate hands that fit so perfectly into his hands and smiled.

Gently, he pulled her into his embrace and inhaled her sweet scent that he remembered and missed oh so badly. He wound one arm around her waist and one around her head as he buried his face in her hair. In that moment, everything was quiet, neither of them saying a word; and then Blaise heard it. Tiny little sobs from Hermione as she buried her face into his chest. He always hated it when she cried, made her seem so fragile and vulnerable.

"I can't believe that I'm doing this, I think I have finally lost my mind but I'll give you a chance. This is the last one Zabini, mess it up and your ass is gone." She was now looking directly at him, and he could almost feel his heart jump out of his chest.

"I will work hard to gain back your trust, you know I love you." He whispered into her ears causing her to shiver.

"This is your last chance because my heart can be broken so many times, and I will definitely have revenge on you if you let it happen again. When I caught you with her and I saw her disgustingly smug filthy face, I wanted to do nothing more than string you up by your nuts- Blaise winced at the image that came to mind and making a mental note not to piss her off again- for the world to see what a sleaze bag you were." She sighed and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Oh and one more thing too, that damn slut better keep her ass out of my way and out of your house because I will definitely cause some damage if she decides that she wants to attack me again." Blaise laughed out loud. "Oh, let's go to Ginny's house, we need to tell her the news, thought they might not be too pleased about this." Hermione mused as she began walking to her closet with Blaise following with a scared expression on his face.

"Err… love, about that, there's something I think you might want to know." He laughed nervously as she looked at him curiously.

* * *

"Ha! I win, now pay up losers." Ginny Weasley pumped her fist up into the air as she did her victory dance around her friends who included Harry, Ron, Draco and Alex who were all grumbling. 

"But Love, I'm not supposed to pay cause I'm your boyfriend and that's just not right." Draco pleaded to Ginny.

"Sorrt Casanova but you have to pay up. A deal's a deal." Draco huffed and Ginny smiled as she pocketed her winnings.

Not too long after that, a crash was heard in the other room and something akin to a roaring lion. Then out of the other room came a raging Hermione, looking like the ever raging lioness, with a sly Blaise tailing her. Ginny and the rest threw nervous glances at one another and broke out in a run for their lives.

"I'm going to get you! All of you, and that's a promise." She roared as she followed in hot pursuit after her friends leaving a cackling Blaise behind to watch the ongoing slaughter of his friends.

* * *

**_EPILOGUE_**

Hermione was all smiles as she greeted her friends who were entering the Zabini manor dressed in tailored suits and beautiful gowns. Draco and Ginny made their way towards the table Hermione had pointed too, followed by Harry and Luna, Ron and Lavender and Alex and his wife Michelle. Hermione along with her husband made their way towards their friends who were now seated at the rather large table.

"Well if it isn't Mr. and Mrs. Zabini, which by the way is all thanks to us." Many of the group nodded their heads in agreement.

"Oh stuff it Draco and I hope you all aren't sporting those ghastly bruises any more I hope." Hermione said grinning at her friends who began scowling at her and her laughing husband.

"Of course though I still have night mares about that night by the way, I wake up screaming thinking some crazy Gryffindor is after me even if it was five years ago." Draco said feigning mock sadness causing the others to laugh at him.

"Well my dear friends shall we dance?" Blaise said offering his hand to his wife leading her to the floor with everybody following their friends to either dance or socialize with the other guests at the ball.

Sure, Hermione didn't like holding pointless balls, but as Blaise said it was part of being a Zabini and that she was. As she and her husband danced she inclined her head to give him a small kiss on the lips. Some body cleared their throat next to them. Looking down, Hermione looked at their four year old son Dominic Alexander Zabini who was looking pointedly at them.

"I speak for everybody when I say we would appreciate it if you two would stop snogging each other in public. It's rather embarrassing." With that said, he walked away to joining the rest of his little group of friends that included Ron's children, Harry's and Draco's and Ginny's daughter.

"Well he truly is our son." Blaise whispered to her, "truly is."

"And I wouldn't have it any other way." Hermione said smiling at her husband.

* * *

**(A/n)** **So, that was it NO MORE. FINITO. FIN. HTE END. Hope it's not too short.**

**I had to put the part where hermione called Blaise the sex depraved psycho because I thought it was funny and I bet you never expected them to get back together AND for their friends to be betting on it..hahahahahaha..**

**don't forget to review...or imight slip into depression...Pfft yea right...au revoir..**


End file.
